La Quimera , El Lobo y La Dragona
by julietarose
Summary: Dany zarpa a un nuevo lugar donde conocerá a su mas grande aliada y juntas irán al muro es busca de ayuda de la guardia de noche, Jon no sabe lo que esta por venir. una historia llena de accion , romance e intriga. MAL SUMMARY pero soy nueva disculpenme esta
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno este es mi primer fics en general , así que no sean duros a la hora de criticar :P . Esta historia esta des pues de Festín de Cuervos tiene muy pocas partes del quinto libro pero no habrá relación en sí , ( este sería como el quinto libro según mi universo ) .. bueno ahora si **

**Cancion de hielo y fuego le pertenece a George R.R. Martin yo solo juego con los personajes.**

La joven reina y madre de dragones veía a través del balcón del barco como se alejaba de Meereen , de su pueblo , para ella resultaba muy duro dejar su gobierno atrás , pero sabía que dejaba a cargo a un caballero noble y a su total servicio, pero aún así presentaba dudas.

\- ¿ Hice lo correcto en dejar a Sir Jorah a cargo ? - preguntó la Targayen.

\- Si vos confía en el y cree que es el merecedor de ese puesto , entonces si hizo lo correcto- hablo con tono firme pero suave Selmy Barristan , mirando a la misma dirección de la reina - Nunca debe preguntar sí hizo bien o no después de ejecutar una orden , sea firme siempre Mi Reina.

Dany suspiro y se encogió de hombros , cerró los ojos por unos segundos y se limitó a oír el mar que la separaba de Meereen.

\- Espero que en Arethusae me den el apoyo que necesito.

\- Tranquila Majestad , los Arethusaenos son personas sabias , primero escuchan , analizan y después actúan. Por eso sus tierras son prosperas y ricas - Barristan había leído sobre ellos en los libros que había la biblioteca de la guardia real en la fortaleza roja , sabía que la sabiduría en ese pueblo era casi religioso en sus gobernadores y la inteligencia el dios que le rige.

\- Ire a descansar un rato, estoy agotada y aún necesito pensar muchas cosas Sir , permiso - así se despidió Dany para luego desaparecer a través de unas cortinas rojas y gruesas.

\- Descanse Majestad.

A 4 días de ahí se encontraba Arethusae una isla de tamaño moderado , totalmente tropical y avanzada , con grandes murallas y una gran puerta de caoba pulida se alzaba a la entrada. Dentro de esta había casas lujosas , fueran grandes o pequeñas tenían cierta similitud, el color blanco abundaba , y sur se deslumbraba un palacio gigantesco con estructura distinta a cualquier castillo , su color era de un blanco inmaculado con detalles de ornamentos de hojas doradas en todas partes . Dentro de este singular castillo se encontraba shanela una joven con una belleza inimaginable , su largo cabello negro que hacia contraste con sus ojos rubí y su piel besada por el sol , su cuerpo pareciera tallado por los mismos dioses ,que era tapada por un corpiño bronce y una tela transparente color marrón que salía desde abajo del corpiño hasta el final de la cintura , y unos pantalones bombachos bronce.

Shanela hija del gobernante, la segunda heredera de Arethusae después de su hermano Lessey, el pueblo la llamaba **La Quimera** . De personalidad intrigante, podía ser fría y calculadora o sarcástica y burlona pero también era la más apasionada y candente amante.

A paso firme se dirigió al gran patio , con una fina pero peligrosa espada de acero valyrio decorada con las joyas más extrañas y deseable que existen , estaba aburrida de estar encerrada con un animal y necesitaba liberar ansiedad.

\- Tylier prepara rápido tres muñecos de entrenamiento - dijo con voz profunda al criado que se encontraba más cerca.

\- Sí Mi Señora - el flaco y asustadillo criado salió corriendo en busca del pedido. Al cabo de 10 minutos los muñecos estaban ubicados estratégicamente en una parte del patio.

\- Bien, es hora de divertirse - dijo ella con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Shanela se movía de manera rápida y ágil , su espada ni se notaba por la velocidad con la que la manejaba , su forma de pelear con la espada era distinta , saltos y vueltas predominaban su estilo de ataque , era ver la agilidad de una gacela y la fuerza de un León juntos , en menos de seis minutos no quedaba ningún muñeco en una sola parte.

\- Mi Señora, su padre la necesita de inmediato en sus aposentos, es de absoluta urgencia - llego otra vez Tylier corriendo , con gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

\- " ¿Que pasara ahora? Es extraño, ¿algo urgente? "- en su perfecto rostro se notaba su evidente incógnita. Envaino su espada en su cinturón y salió en dirección al cuarto de su padre.

Su paso era acelerado, su padre nunca utilizaba la palabra urgente , todo en el era pausado y pasivo , algo que sin duda ella aún no manejaba a sus diecisiete años . Paso por un gran pasillo y doblo a la izquierda, encontró la puerta y la abrió sin tocar.

\- Hija, te estaba esperando, pasa y siéntate por favor - hablo un hombre viejo de unos setenta años.

Junto a ese hombre canoso se encontraba su hermano , de facciones iguales a los de ella sólo que el tenía el cabello rojo fuego opacando sus estrambóticos ojos. Shanela se ubicó en unas sillas que estaba justo al frente del escritorio.

\- Hija mía, hermosa como siempre ,¿cómo te encuentras ? - preguntó su padre con total calma.

\- Bien padre, pero ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué es tan urgente?

\- Verás hermana, hemos recibido una carta, una carta que nos dejo atónitos - hablo por primera vez su hermano , este le entregó un rollo pequeño.

Desenvolvió el rollo y comenzó a leer , de la nada sus ojos se abrieron como platos , para luego sacar una sonrisa que seguro le quitaría suspiros a cientos de hombres.

\- Así que ... La que no Arde ¿ viene ? Ja , sin duda la estaré separando con ansias.


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA de nuevo , pues si últimamente estoy muy inspirada y por eso vengo con este capi .. no sean malitos dejen comentarios .. otra cosa que les quiero aclarar es que Dany nunca exilio a jorah , lo perdono y le permitió quedarse a su lado :D Cosas que no vayn entendiendo me dicen ¡! **

**Bueno ahora si … Una canción de hielo y fuego le pertenece exclusivamente a GRRM . Yo solo fantaseo con sus personajes **

La Quimera esperaba impaciente a La Dragona , menos mal ese día llegaba , por eso la joven se levantó temprano , se aseó , desayuno y se dispuso a leer un libro mientras esperaba la llegaba de Dany. Desde qué Shanela se enteró de la existencia de la susodicha la embriagó la curiosidad ¿Dragones? grandes monstruos con piel reptil y enormes alas que dé habían extinguido hace años. Pero ella sabía que todo era posible , desde que tenía siete años lo sabía , desde que su madre le dio aquel misterioso regalo lo sabía.

\- Vaya nunca me había parecido tan aburrido leer- dijo Shanela mientras tiraba el libro a un lado de su cómodo mueble con cojines de plumas de cisne.

\- Eso mi querida hermanita es emoción - Lessey apareció en su recámara de manera silenciosa , siempre tenía cara de bondad y casi nunca lo había visto molesto y sólo una vez que golpeo a alguien , lo recordaba muy bien. Tenía 10 y su hermano 13 , jugaban con los amigos de Lessey hasta que uno de ellos Marilon empezó a molestar a Shanela por ser un niña y las niñas eran débiles , ella no tenía nada de débil y se lo iba a demostrar pero su hermano se apresuró y le dio a Marilon un puñetazo en todo el rostro dejando al niño con la nariz rota.

\- Te sugiero que seas más amable con mi hermana , es dueña de este pueblo al igual que yo , dale el respeto que se merece - hablo Lessey con tranquilidad mientras se limpia la mano.

Para La Quimera era divertido recordar siempre esa escena, su bondadoso y dulce hermano partiéndole la cara a un mocoso.

\- ¿ Emoción de qué ?. Dijo con cara inexpresiva

\- De que Daenerys Targaryen pise este suelo pronto - Lessey miraba fijamente el cuadro de paisaje del cuarto de su hermana.

\- No se sí sea emoción, es algo extraño , tengo fuertes ganas de demostrarle a Reina Daenerys que no es la única que no arde. Pero a la vez tengo curiosidad por ver a esos tan famosos dragones que posee.

Dany caminaba de aquí a allá con evidente ansiedad , cada dos minutos se mordía los labios , pensaba en un discurso digno de una reina para lograr su cometido.

\- Khaleesi, ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó Missandei nerviosa.

\- Sí , tranquila no te preocupes por mí , sólo estoy un poco ansiosa.

De repente se escucharon unos toques en la puerta de la reina.

\- ¿ Quien es ? - dijo Missandei pegando las manos a la puertas.

\- Barristan - el viejo caballero entro apenas le abrieron la puerta. - Majestad , estamos cerca de Arethusae ¿quiere mirar? .

\- Sir , no gracias prefiero mirar cuando lleguemos - Dany sabía que sí se permitía echar una mirada colapsaria. Está era su mayor oportunidad para ir al Poniente y por fin hacer que el trono de hierro sea suyo.

\- Está Bien Mi Reina , estaremos llegando alrededor de 5 horas , con su permiso me retiro - Selmy salió por la puerta.

\- ¿Quiere Mi Señora una copa de vino especiado ? - Missandei quería calmar a todo costa a la joven reina.

\- Si , y por favor que sea del más fuerte que encuentres - apenas salió un hilo de voz de la boca de Dany , inmediatamente se sentó en su comoda cama y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa , ni siquiera en su propia boda con su Sol y Estrellas. Miraba a todos lados a la espera de su copa de vino, quería que este causará efecto rápido y se pudiera acostar a dormir un poco , pues las últimas tres noches no lograba pegar un ojo.

Luego de tomar la tan ansiada copa cayó en un sueño profundo y sin darse cuenta las 5 horas habían pasado. Irri se acercó a su Khaleesi y acerco su mano al hombro de ella y suavemente comenzó a moverla.

\- Khaleesi , despierta hemos llegado - dijo Irri susurrando.

\- Mmm - Dany todavía no había entrado en razón , pero luego de unos minutos. - ¡¿Qué?! Tan rápido - la rubia habría sus ojos violetas violentamente. Como pudo y con ayuda de Irri y Missandei le pusieron una toga aguamarina transparente que caía hasta taparle los pies y en la cintura un cinturón dorado con piedras aguamarinas , en su cabeza utilizo su corona con las 3 cabezas de dragón y en sus manos unas pulseras de oro regalo de un mercader importante. Su cabello tenía las típicas campanillas.

\- Lista Khaleesi - dijeron Irri y Missandei al mismo tiempo.

Daenerys sin ánimos de mirarse en el gran espejo salió de sus aposentos seguida de sus damas , subió las escaleras y salió a la proa donde Sir Barristan la esperaba.

\- Tranquila Alteza todos saldrá bien - dijo el caballero tratando de soñar tranquilizador.

Dany sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dispuso a salir de la embarcación.

En el palacio de Arethusae había agitación , ya uno de los soldados de la entrada había avisado que la Madre de dragones estaba afuera , Shanela se encaminaba firmemente a los aposentos de su padre , seguro su hermano estaría allá también, como era típico de ella abrió la puerta sin tocar. Vio a su padre mirando por la ventana y a su hermano sentado en una silla , como si estuviera esperándola.

\- ¿ Y bien ? ¿Qué piensan hacer? - Shanela tomaba haciendo en una silla cercana a la de su hermano.

\- Pues , tenía pensado en mandar a tu hermano para recibir a la reina Daenerys , pero tu Lessey me acaba de decir que tu eres la mejor opción para esa tarea- El hombre canoso con ojos negros la miro fijamente.

\- Mmm, estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con el - los ojos de La quimera brillaban con intensidad.

\- Entonces que esperas hermana , no es de buena cortesía tener los invitados afuera - dijo Lessey con una gran sonrisa

\- Aún no son invitados , no sabemos qué quieren , cuáles son sus intenciones , ni nada.

\- Hija , evidentemente no tienen intenciones de atacar sí es eso lo que te preocupa , son pocos a comparación a nosotros y no creo que el enemigo sea tan amable como para avisarte cuando va atacar- el viejo se limitó a sentarse y seguirla mirando. - Confió plenamente en ti , dejare en tu decisión despachar a la Reina o invitarla y que nos diga que quiere.

\- Pues en ese caso no me quejó , me llevare a 60 soldados a la entrada para escoltarme, vamos a ver que hay ahí afuera- con estas palabras Shanela se retiró.

Luego de ya tener a sus 60 soldados atrás de ella , montó su caballo llamado Ilu y se ajusto su cinturón y corroboro que tuviera su espada , sin más marcho hacia la entrada. La gente salía sólo para mirarla ,mirar a La Quimera , muchos se preguntaban el porqué se iba a caballo, otros se preguntaban el porqué se dirigía a la entrada , pero todos estaban extasiados de que la hija del gobernante saliera con hermosas prendas de oro y su típica vestimenta ahora color dorada . Sólo pasaron 30 min cuando por fin llego.

\- Abran las puertas - grito Shanela al soldado guardia.

La gigantesca puerta de caoba se abrió dejando ver a las personas de afuera. Rápidamente busco con la mirada una cabellera rubia y una mirada violeta y la encontró. Quedo extrañada al ver que aquella reina libertadora de esclavos tendría su edad , no se veía ni más ni menos.

Dany nunca pensó encontrarse con semejante personaje , simplemente se imaginaba que la recibiría un hombre gordo y lleno de oro , pero no lo que vio fue a una muchacha , una muchacha bella de su edad , con estrambóticos ojos rojos , con facciones elegantes y finas, era totalmente lo opuesto de que ella imaginaba.

\- Sir , logro recordar que usted me había dicho que el gobernante de Arethusae era un hombre mayor y lo que veo es a una joven - susurro Dany confundida.

\- No me cabe duda de que tal vez es su hija , Majestad- Sir Barristan a pesar de haber leído sobre esta ciudad y su gobernante no conocía ese tipo de detalles , esto también era nuevo para el.

Lentamente el caballo de Shanela se acercaba a ellos, Dany miro que Missandei iba a pronunciar sus títulos y la callo con un gesto. Dany también se fue acercando a Shanela , hasta que no estuvieron frente a frente ninguna dijo nada.

\- ¿Así que tu eres la famosa Daenerys Targaryen ? - Shanela fue la primera en hablar.

\- Asi es , podría saber ¿quién eres tú? - Dany trataba de sonar segura y lo lograba.

\- Yo soy la hija del gobernante de Arethusae , segunda hedereda y La Quimera - la vi de Shanela era profunda y fría , sus ojos se clavaban en los de Dany , una maniobra para intimidarla- ¿qué es lo que quieres aquí? ¿Qué necesitas de nosotros ? .

\- Estoy aquí para pedirle ayuda a tu padre , para que me preste servicios , hombres y barcos para recuperar lo que me correspondo por sangre.. El poniente - esto último lo dijo con más fuerza.

-El poniente - susurro para sí - Bien y ¿y que te hace pensar que te ayudaremos?.

\- Serán recompensados , seremos aliados y estaré enternamente agradecida con vosotros y cuando estemos en una reunión con tu padres seguiremos hablando de sus recompensa.

\- Te puedo ayudar a que mi padre acepte ayudarte , pero tengo una condición ... Yo me voy contigo- Shanela no sabía porque decía eso , ¿tal vez era la emoción? , ¿tal vez era la necesidad de conocer el reino de donde procedía su difunta madre?.

\- Hecho - dijo firmemente Daenerys.

\- En ese caso dile a tus hombres que pueden pasar la puerta - Shanela le hizo un gesto con la mano señalando a la gente de Dany - ¡Ah!- capto la atención de la Targaryen- Madre de dragones ... Déjame avisarte que no eres la única que no arde. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo .. primero que nada muchas gracias a los que siguen y tienen de favorito mis historias , y a los que me dejaron comentarios .. Un gran saludo a mi amiga Guest ( poor fin subi el capitulo jajajja ) .. otra cosa , actualizo o subo capítulos los martes.**

**Gracias a mi novio :* por ser mi editor en este capítulo. **

**Algunos de los personajes y parte de la trama son propiedad de GRRM.**

Por fin vio la puerta del palacio, estaba extasiada por lo raro y bello que era ese lugar , Dany cabalgaba al lado de Shanela y atrás de ella estaba Sir Barristan y en un solo caballo Irri y Missandei, al lado de estas estaba Gusano Gris mientras que una parte de sus inmaculados y guerreros se quedaban en los barcos. Aún estaba confundida por lo que le había dicho Shanela.

\- " ¿A qué se refiere con que no soy la única que no arde?"- pensó

De repente escuchó como Shanela gritaba para que le abrieran la puerta. Fijó su vista en dirección de la puerta y vio como se abría y dejaba al descubierto la hermosa entrada, si el patio de la parte delantera era tan grande ¿cómo sería el de atrás? Luego de pasar por los establos y dejar sus caballos, Barristan, gusano gris , Missandei e Irri acompañaron a la joven reina al interior del palacio. Shanela guiaba a los invitados por los largos pasillos de mármol blanco y a la vez les hablaba sobre su construcción. Después de un largo recorrido llegaron al patio trasero, donde se divisaba sentado un anciano con una toga blanca manga larga y un joven pelirrojo con un chaleco largo con mangas vinotinto y pantalones bombachos negros.

\- Padre, hermano, ella es Daenerys Targaryen - dijo Shanela abriendo el paso para que Dany se pudiera ver.

\- Que jovencita más bonita tenemos aquí, ¿tan joven y ya reina? - dijo alegre el viejo.

\- Un placer Señor ¿su nombre cuál es? Sí me permite saber- contesto Dany.

\- Mi Nombre es Shinobali, su Alteza y mi hijo se llama Lessey si gusta saber.

\- Un gusto, su majestad - Lessey se acercó a ella y tomo la mano de Dany y la beso pero la miro con una forma tan seductora.

Dany quedo sorprendida por la similitud entre hermanos que existía, pero había algo que los hacía diferentes a la vez, los ojos de Lessey eran los mismo que los de Shanela pero desbordaban una bondad y serenidad increíble, mientras que en los de ella se veía fuego y superioridad.

\- El gusto es para mí Lessey- dijo Dany mirándolo fijamente, y en su mente pensaba que era tan exótico y sensual. - por dios en que estás pensando tonta - dijo una voz dentro de ella.

\- Bien niña reina, que es lo que deseas de mí y de mi pueblo, si quieres puedes tomar asiento - interrumpió Shinobali.

Como dijo el anciano Dany tomo asiento, respiro hondo y comenzó hablar.

\- Mis señores y señora - esto último se lo dirigió a Shanela. - como verán hace tiempo un usurpador le quitó el trono a mi padre, por ende a mis hermano y a mí también, al morir mis hermanos quede yo como la sucesora única del poniente, esta vez me encamino hacia allá para coger lo que me corresponde por derecho de sangre. Serán recompensados, tendrán oro, títulos en el poniente y alianzas conmigo.

\- Vaya, mi pequeña reina, como verás ya tenemos oro suficiente, los títulos no son de gran importancia y tu alianza no me ayudara en nada - el anciano se sentó junto a ella y le agarra la mano con las suyas como mostrando condolencia.

\- Padre deberíamos pensarlo bien, tal vez no nos hace falta oro pero con una alianza podríamos ser más respetados y a cuanto tierras pues yo soy la segunda en heredar tu puesto, puedo cuidar esas tierras - Shanela trata de animar a su padre para que accediera.

\- Shane, pensé que pensabas igual que yo, que raro tu repentino cambio. Tienes que estar consciente que las costumbres del poniente no son iguales a estas, no tendrás la misma libertad, te casaran a la fuerza y sí llegas a tener un hijo bastardo antes de un matrimonio este no tomará tu lugar, las cosas no son como a las que estás acostumbrada - el anciano hacía referencia en la parte de tener un hijo bastardo porque conocía ciertas conductas de su hija y no las cuestionaba ni recriminaba, Arethusae era un pueblo muy liberal.

\- Daenerys cuando sea reina podrá hacer una excepción conmigo, lo sé - La Quimera vio a La Dragona y en sus ojos Dany podía ver como Shanela le decía que tenía que aceptar. La reina no tenía otra opción, no podía perder esa oportunidad, tenía que acceder.

\- Cuando esté en el trono de hierro haré una excepción con su hija, mi señor - parpadeo muy lento y lanzo un respiro de resignación.

\- Mi reina con todo permiso, vos no puede hacer eso, ¿Qué dirán los Señores del poniente? Sin duda no aceptarán - Barristan quedo atónito ante lo que decía su Alteza ¿cambiar la ley por una sola persona?

\- Sir, sí me apoyan en mi causa también deben apoyarme en mis decisiones y no dudar de esta orden, tu bien me lo dijiste antes de venir - Dany hablo como una auténtica reina, con voz profunda y mirada penetrante.

\- Ves padre, la madre de dragones lo va a permitir no hay razón para negarse, quiero vivir una aventura ajustada a mí, tengo ansiedad de sentir adrenalina - aunque Shanela no lo admitiera, amaba la adrenalina, si no que sus amantes le cuenten a todos, lo lugares que ella elegía para follarselos. La Adrenalina la excitaba.

\- Hija debes llamar a la madre de dragones por su título "Reina" - Shinobali trato de corregir a su hija.

\- No padre ella no tiene prioridad en este lugar, su título no sirve de nada en estas tierras - su voz se puso sería y fría, como odiaba que su padre la corrigiera.

Dany sólo se limitó a mirarla, mantener su cabeza en alto e ignorar su comentario que tenía una pizca de veneno para herir.

\- Bueno en fin, por insistencia de mi hija diré que sí a tu oferta, seguiremos con el tema de las recompensas cuando me llegue una carta diciendo que eres la reina de los siete reinos, así que con permiso me retiraré, soy un poco viejo y me canso de nada, pero dejare a mis hijos para que les muestren sus aposentos - el anciano se levantó y se despidió de Dany con un beso en la mano y de sus hijos con un beso en la mejilla. Para luego cruzar la puerta y perderse en el pasillo.

\- Lessey, acompaña los invitados a sus alcobas yo me quedare con Daenerys para caminar y pasear un rato a solas - Shane vio con complicidad a su hermano y procedió con su misión.

Mientras que Shanela agarraba por un brazo a Dany, Sir Barristan se dirigía al lado de su reina, Shane se percató de la acción y repuso.

\- Dije Daenerys y a solas - miró a Barristan con mirada envenenada.

Selmy Barristan frunció el ceño, miro a su reina y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, Dany lo interrumpió.

\- Sir Barristan tranquilo, puedes ir a tus aposentos sin problema alguno, estaré bien - le regaló una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¿Está segura Khaleesi? - preguntó Selmy.

\- Sí.

Barristan dio media vuelta y siguió a los demás, no sin antes dar una última mirada hacia atrás, como para asegurarse que Dany estuviera bien. Shanela volvió a tomar el brazo de Dany y la guio a lo más profundo del patio, pasaron por un lago cristalino y en su reflejó se deslumbraba la apuesta de sol, luego por un pequeño bosque con muchos árboles altos a partir de aquí se empezaron a escuchar unos rugidos de León y siseos de culebras. Dany empezó a dudar si enviar a Barristan a su cuarto fue lo mejor. El camino era silencio y ninguna hablaba hasta que la Targaryen decidió romperlo.

\- ¿A dónde me llevas? - preguntó.

\- ¿Asustada? A pesar de que eres dueña de 3 grandes dragones te veo algo nerviosa - Shanela tenía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción, y a parte le causaba gracia el hecho de asustar un poco a la rubia. - te contestaré esa pregunta sí me dices primero ¿Dónde están tus preciosos dragones?

\- Están en una isla cercana, no quise traerlos hasta acá porque no quería asustar a tu gente - Dany le había dicho a sus dragones que se quedarán en aquel inhóspito sitio, gracias a estar mucho tiempo con ellos logro comunicarse hablando y con señas.

\- A mi gente no le asusta tus criaturas, están acostumbrados - Shane paró y levantó su mano llena de anillos de oro y le señalo una gran casa con una gran puerta y una sola gran ventana. Dany ya escuchaba con claridad los ruidos que había escuchado la primera vez en el bosque.- en esa puerta hay algo comparable con tus dragones.

Había siete guardias de contextura maciza y grande, con yelmos en formas de leones y de serpientes, Shanela habló con ellos e inmediatamente abrieron la puerta. Lo que vio Daenerys en ese momento hizo que se congelara.

Vio una enorme bestia magnífica, tenía cara y aspecto de León con una gran melena aunque era diez veces más grande que uno, su cola era 2 serpientes albinas dormidas y unas enormes alas de Águila, no era tan grande como los dragones de Dany pero deba igual de miedo. La quimera rugió fuerte mostrando sus desgarradores dientes, Shanela se acercó a la bestia, le habló en un idioma extraño, tocó su hocico y le hizo cariño, esto causo que la bestia se relajara y bajara su cabeza , sin parar de hacerle cariño, Shanela habló.

\- Esto que ves aquí es una Quimera, de ahí viene mi apodo, hace 9 años mi madre la buscó por todos lados y la consiguió y me la regaló, su tamaño era el de un becerro. Para mí era una mascota exótica, pero al morir mi mamá la empecé a ver como algo más importante, la entrené y la eduqué como pude, es muy inteligente y nunca me ha hecho daño. Mi madre me la regaló porque tengo los rasgos característicos de su familia, ojos rojos, piel bronceada y al igual que tú no me hace daño el calor, el fuego, el frío y el hielo, soy inmune. Su blasón era una quimera, fue un secreto de casa y las personas de tu reino jamás se enteraron - las palabras de Shanela al hablar de su madre desbordaban nostalgia.

\- ¿Mi reino? - Dany estaba entre maravillada y cohibida. - ¿Tu madre era del poniente?

\- Sí, pero su casa fue destruida en el reinado de tu padre, mucho antes de su muerte, por eso se exiliaron y llegaron hasta aquí. Para que pudieran entrar el padre de mi padre caso a mi madre con él. Murió trágicamente por una peste que contrajo en su travesía buscando mi regalo. - Shanela veía su quimera mientras está lamía su mano.

\- ¡Oh! Cuanto lo siento - Dany no sabía a la perfección lo que era perder a su padre pues cuando ella lo perdió estaba muy pequeña y su madre había muerto al darla a luz.

\- Como sea, ya es tarde y seguro tienes hambre y sueño, vamos a llevarte a tu cuarto - Shanela se fue alejando de su mascota y ayudó a Dany a salir.

\- ¿Cómo se llama tu quimera? Y ¿cómo pudieron ocultar a semejante cosa sin que todo el poniente se enterara? - Tenía tantas dudas en su cabeza.

\- Skaliehs, como mi madre. Cuando ella un estaba en vida Skaliehs no tenía nombre, y créeme que en el poniente hay secretos hasta más grandes que tus dragones y nadie se ha enterado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaa ¡! Se que tengo tiempo desaparecida.. pero le traigo un gran capitulo espero que les guste mucho .. gracias a las personas que tienen como favorita mi historia .. los quiero :* **

**A Song of ice and fire no me pertenece solo me invento historias con su trama y personajes ¡! **

Capitulo 4

Jon Snow miraba los documentos que tenía sobre su mesa de roble, después de convertirse en Lord Comandante había tenido que ver como quinientos de estos papeles. Jon tenía mucho que pensar, luego de la muerte de Stannis podía respirar de tener a la reina y a su corte tan cerca de él y sobre todo se alegró de que Lady Melisandre ya estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, otra cosa que le quitaba un peso de encima era que muchos de los salvajes se habían ido a sus tierras, siguiendo a su nueva Reina más allá del muro, Val la cuñada se Mance. Unos pocos se quedaron como guardias de noche, algo que era bueno pues necesitaban gente, aunque no estaba permitido que los salvajes formaran parte de la guardia Jon decidió dejar al lado esa ley, que importaba ya, si el niño rey o más bien sus consejeros se habían olvidado de ellos. Pero también tenía problemas, hace 15 días había enviado a exploradores a ver como estaba los alrededores del muro e ir un poco más allá de él, pero no regresaron, Jon no quiso ni pensar que fueron los salvajes, lo que dejaba una sola opción ... los Otros. Un varios golpecitos a su puerta hicieron que saliera de sus pensamientos.

\- Pase - contestó con voz seca.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y dejo ver a Edd Tollett el Penas - Mi señor ¿Le gustaría que le trajera la cena?-.

\- Edd esta noche no tengo nada de hambre - lo que decía a era cierto, el hecho de haber perdido tres hombres le quitaba las ganas de todo.

Edd asintió con la cabeza y murmuro un "permiso" y cerró la puerta. A Jon le apetecía una caminata rápida, hoy no era una de esas noches extremadamente frías o ¿Era que ya se había acostumbrado por fin al gélido clima? Rápidamente dejó su recámara y casi corriendo salió del castillo negro, al salir vio varias antorchas prendidas, eso quería decir que no había viento fuerte, algo raro. Caminó hacia las afueras en busca de Fantasma su lobo huargo. En la oscuridad con la claridad de la luna no era tan difícil encontrarlo, con su pelaje blanco era fácil de detectar cuando quería ser detectado y en la oscuridad sólo bastaba echar un vistazo y ver un par de puntos rojos para saber que era él. A lo lejos vio a al lobo que buscaba, Fantasma se acercó a paso de trote, Jon notó que el hocico del lobo goteaba sangre, por lo que dedujo que su compañero fue de caza. Hace tiempo que no se metía en su piel, seguro que era por el poco tiempo que dormía y cuando lo hacía era tan profundo que no lo hacía conectarse con él.

\- Ven Fantasma - Jon murmuro el nombre del lobo para que llegara hasta el rápido.

Fantasma se colocó frente Jon y bajo su cabeza para que le hiciera cariño, Snow entendió la señal y procedió a lo que le estaba pidiendo. Estuvieron un rato así, mientras que Jon le contaba a Fantasma sus preocupaciones, el lobo sólo lo miraba como sí lo entendiera.

\- ¿Qué voy hacer? - Jon miró al cielo cubierto totalmente de estrellas, como esperando un respuesta. Lo que Snow no sabía era que su respuesta y solución vendrían del cielo.

En Arethusae, Dany estaba reunida con Sir Barristan y Gusano Gris para elegir la fecha en la que se irían, cuándo atacarían, por dónde empezaría su causa para por fin tener el puesto que le correspondía.

\- Mi Reina llegaremos al Desembarco del Rey en un mes y medio si no paramos, necesitamos muchas provisiones, atacaremos desde ambos lados de la fortaleza roja por mar y luego por tierra - Sir Barristan tenía una especie de ajedrez en la mesa y le indicaba con las piezas que harían.

Cuando Dany abrió la boca para contestar, alguien abrió la puerta sin tocar, era Shanela, ese día tenía sólo un corpiño adornado con pequeñas piedras brillantes, mostraba su perfecto abdomen y la tela que cubría sus largas piernas era un pantalón bombacho blanco, en su cabeza sobresalía un adorno que caía hasta su frente.

\- ¿Qué hacen? - preguntó como si nada.

\- Hablando de tácticas de guerra, mi señora - contestó Barristan de mala gana, había algo en Shanela que no le agradaba.

\- Interesante lo que veo aquí - dijo Shanela refiriéndose al tablero - ¿Piensan atacar la capital de una vez? ¿Sin ayuda de vasallos?

\- Tenemos suficientes hombres para tomar la capital, tu padre nos dio una gran cantidad de sus hombres y barcos- esta vez fue Gusano Gris quien habló.

\- Pero nunca está de más tener aún más hombres, si Daenerys me lo permite puedo dar una propuesta - Shanela aparte de ser una ágil guerrera también era muy buena estratega. Quitó todas las piezas y las acomodó según su idea.

\- Adelante Shanela - desde que Dany compartió el momento de ver La Quimera de Shanela y que ésta le haya contado parte de su historia sintió una conexión.

\- Bien, como ustedes conocen, su reino está dividió digamos que en dos, el sur y el norte. Verán hace poco escuchamos que el rey del norte Robert Stark murió en manos de vasallos del niño rey, lo conveniente sería ir al norte y obtener los vasallos del antiguo rey, pues ellos tienen el orgullo herido - Shane siguió meticulosamente moviendo las piezas.

\- Y antes de tener vasallos ¿Dónde nos quedaremos mientras tanto?, apenas el invierno empezó y no todos somos aprueba de él y además ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? - inquirió Barristan con curiosidad.

\- Podemos ir al muro, allá está la Guardia de la Noche, ellos no toman partido en las guerras por ende no nos venderán al reino que está vigente y en cuento a nuestra fuente, digamos que tenemos unos cuantos que nos informan - La Quimera saco su típica sonrisa y de la dirigió a Selmy.

\- Tardaríamos meses en llegar al muro - aún Barristan seguía negativo ante aquella propuesta aunque en el fondo admitiera que era muy buena.

\- Vos, pero la Madre de dragones y yo podríamos llegar antes.

\- ¿Cómo? - la que preguntó esta vez fue la propia Dany con curiosidad.

\- Volando- una sola palabra necesito Shane para hacer que todos en la habitación abrieran los ojos y aguantaran un segundo la respiración.

\- ¡Es absurdo! Perdóneme si sueno grosero pero eso significa poner a riesgo a la reina, además ¿Ustedes dos solas? Igualmente serían meses para llegar hasta vosotras - Barristan estaba conmocionado por la situación.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema?, Daenerys sabe volar sus dragones y yo llevaría a mi Quimera, nadie se atrevería a tocarnos con semejante bestias. Y en cuanto encontrarnos en el muro no es necesario, si encontramos los vasallos, vos y los barcos pueden seguir el primer plan, el que propuso, ella y yo atacaríamos por aire, tendríamos todas las áreas de ataque cubiertas - movía los anillos de oro de mano en mano, ya se le estaba haciendo tedioso dar tantas explicaciones.

\- Shanela, hay un problema - la reina joven bajo sus ojos y miró hacia un lado – Yo... no sé cómo volar a mis hijos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? Maldición - Shanela no le daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, los anillos cayeron al piso cubierto de una alfombra dorada de Myr y el impacto fue un sonido sordo - Pero, te puedo enseñar si aceptas mi estrategia de ataque - a pesar de saber que iba hacer muy difícil, no dejaría perder la oportunidad de dejar al viejo caballero con su estúpida boca cerrada.

\- Majestad medite primero, no de una respuesta inmediata - se apuró Sir Barristan para evitar que su reina dijera que sí desesperadamente.

\- Ya lo he meditado muy bien - Dany se levantó de la silla y caminó hacia la ventana - Shanela, tu propuesta es muy atractiva para mis oídos y he decidido aceptarla. Es buena idea que unamos ambos planes, y esta es mi última palabra.

Dany le dio una mirada de complicidad a Shanela y ella asintió con la cabeza, Sir Barristan ya no podía objetar nada, su reina había dado un veredicto y él no tenía derecho a deshacerlo.

\- Permiso mis señores y señora, necesito retirarme a mis aposentos a asearme, esta ciudad es caliente - soltó una pequeña risita y salió por la puerta de madera que estaba a su izquierda

\- Yo también me retiraré, voy a entrenar, pasen un agradable día caballeros - Shane también se retiró pero salió por la puerta del frente.

Shanela no podía ocultar la creciente felicidad, mandó al diablo al viejo caballero en el momento que Daenerys eligió su propuesta. Sabía que entrenar a Dany y a sus dragones iba a ser una tarea increíblemente difícil y muy larga pero aun así sentía cierta emoción al saber que iría al poniente, pero no iba a dejar que todos la vieran eso era algo privado para ella. Allá tal vez pudiera averiguar algo más de su madre, ya que, su padre nunca le contó más de lo esencial, ahora podría averiguar sin ningún tipo de limitación, seguramente la Guardia de la Noche tendría algún libro sobre las casas del poniente o algo así. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al pasillo de su habitación, el palacio era tan grande que tenía veintiséis habitaciones con su propio pasillo y terraza, obviamente las tres principales eran las más hermosas, cuando ella entró se encontró con su típica habitación, tenía grandes telas delicadas color dorado, bronce y cobre, en su gran cama con tantas almohadas como fuera posible podían caber hasta siete persona y muy cómodamente, esa cama era testigo de arranques de lujuria, al igual que el estanque, el establo, las cocinas, el armario de armaduras, entre otros muchos más lugares remotos.

Shanela agarró una pequeña campanita de oro y la sonó, de inmediato tocaron la puerta y entro una joven de cabello rubio oscuro largo con un vestido ligero color marrón.

\- ¿Me llamó mi señora?

\- Sí, llama a Brako - Brako era uno de los pocos amigos de La Quimera, un caballero sin escrúpulos, su tez era morena y sus ojos de un verde claros, era un hombre fuerte y nacido para matar con la lanza, se habían conocido de casualidad en el palacio, en un banquete, Brako no tenía vergüenza alguna y se acercó a ella para hablar, no había ningún indicio de algo más que palabras, a pesar de tener apariencia fiera, era realmente simpático y totalmente sincero, algo que le agradó a ella, además se podría decir que es el único que sabe los más profundos secretos de Shanela y ella conocía los de él, mucha gente piensa que ellos son amantes incluyendo a los criados y trabajadores de servicios, pero era totalmente erróneo, muy pocos eran los nombre que se conocían de los amantes de ella.

Dany caminaba sola por en largo pasillo, vagaba por sus pensamiento y había uno que resaltaba de los demás, Lessey , hace tiempo que no tenía la compañía de un hombre, el último fue Daario, y él se había ido lejos y no sabía si lo volvería a ver. Lessey tenía algo que no tenían muchos de los hombres incluyendo a Drogo, era la bondad y la dulzura, era como un libro abierto, siempre con una sonrisa y mirada amable, era atractivo muy atractivo, pero a pesar de eso Dany sabía que no le gustaba como algo más que lujuria, era simple curiosidad de saber más de él.

Sin darse cuenta se golpeó contra un cuerpo y cayó de trasero en el piso. Con una evidente mueca de dolor Daenerys levantó la vista para ver con quién se había tropezado.

\- Pequeña reina, ¿Se encuentra bien? Lo siento mucho, no prestaba atención al camino - El joven tomó a Dany por la cintura y como si fuera una pluma la levanto.

\- Tranquilo mi señor, estoy bien - Dany por un acto de reflejo posó sus manos en el pecho del pelirrojo.

\- Bueno me imagino que tiene apuro, no quiero atrasarla - Lessey hablaba muy cerca del rostro pálido de la Targaryen.

\- La verdad es que no tengo apuro, aún no conozco todo el castillo, me gustaría verlo, ¿Me podrías guiar? - el sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la reina, no sabía que le pasaba ella no era así, se sentía tan atrevida porque en sus pensamientos claramente no estaba sólo el simple paseo.

\- Con gusto Alteza - el joven sonrió de gran manera y dio su brazo para que Dany lo agarrara.

Ambos siguieron el pasillo, cruzaron a la derecha y caminaron por diez minutos, al final de ese pasillos había un gran estanque que según le había comentado Lessey a Daenerys era un estanque artificial. Caminaron hasta que pudieron ver su reflejo en el agua, Dany estaba maravillada, ¿Cómo podían hacer algo que nacía de manera natural?

\- Reina perdone mi atrevimiento pero no aguanto más quedarme callado - Lessey hablaba más con serenidad que con ansiedad - tengo el terrible deseo de... besar sus delicados labios - los ojos rojos chocaron con los violetas.

\- Creo que no es conveniente - Dany no rompió la mirada.

\- Tiene razón, disculpe mi atrevimiento - los ojos del pelirrojo se cerraron y luego cambió la mirada a otra dirección.

\- No me dejaste terminar... creo que no es conveniente hacerlo aquí - Dany camino unos pasos y miró hacia atrás esperando que Lessey la siguiera.

Lessey la entendió y fue tras ella, sus pasos eran rápidos, Dany recordaba la dirección del bosque y se dirigió hasta allá, se adentró en él como era de esperarse Lessey estaba detrás de ella, la joven volteó y caminó hasta él. Rozó sus labios con los de él, para luego pegarlos, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados deleitando el momento, Lessey saco la lengua y pidió permiso a la reina la cual accedió abriendo la boca, él sonrió en medio del beso, lo que empezó como algo casto término siendo apasionado, las lenguas peleaban para ganar terreno, las manos de la reina se encaminaban por la espalda de Lessey y las manos de él por su cintura e iban subiendo hasta la parte de arriba de sus torso sin tocar sus senos pero Dany dejó una sola de sus manos en la espalda de él mientras que con la otra hizo que una de las manos de Lessey tocaran y apre taran uno de su senos, la excitación era creciente pero el aire escaseaba así que tuvieron que separarse por completo. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus miradas intensas.

\- Mi señor, que esto sea nuestro pequeño secreto - propuso Dany sonriendo.

\- Es lo más sabio que ha salido de su boca en estos momentos, Mi Reina - Repuso Lessey igualmente sonriendo y rojo como una frambuesa madura. 


End file.
